There are two basic types of spring hangers that are presently in normal use in scales. A first one of these, uses a knife edge pivot comprising a hardened pin located in a "V"-groove. This arrangement results in a linear load deflection characteristic for the load support, but this type of hanger does not provide repeatable results. Its repeatability varies as a function of the scale loading rate, which makes this hanger unacceptable under conditions of actual use.
A second hanger device is comprised of rigidly fixed members that do not allow or permit the spring to unwind during extension. this rigidity causes the spring to distort about its longitudinal axis as the movable end of the spring traverses through its arc of motion. This of course will result in gross non-linearities in the load deflection characteristic.
The present invention is concerned with a spring hanger design that will allow the load support spring to uncoil during its extension.
The invention is also interested in maintaining the longitudinal axis of the spring in a straight line to prevent distortion.